Light and Darkness
by Everlasting Emerald
Summary: The Seven Great Demon Lords are back, and not even the Three Great Angels can oppose them, forcing them to propose an unstable appeasement to their enemies. Four friends living in the US are called to action after a mysterious 'accident' sends them into the Digital World and the sister of one of them into a coma. Adventure and shenanigans ensue! Eventual fanmon introductions!
1. Characters

**Digimon - Light and Darkness**

 _ **Hello! I'm EverlastingEmerald, or Emmie for short, and I'm attempting to come back to this community. I hope to get better with my writing through this story. I do NOT own Digimon, just my OCs (seen**_ **below)** ** _. I do own three fanmon's, who will be introduced later on. As I'm not an artist, I've only got descriptions to provide for their visual references. This is the character page for "Part 1", since there's going to be a huge change in the story (spoilers oops) later on._**

 _Summary: The Seven Great Demon Lords are back, and not even the Three Great Angels can oppose them, forcing them to propose an unstable appeasement to their enemies. Meanwhile, four friends living in the eastern coast of the United States are called into action when a mysterious accident forces Gale, the sister of one of the children (Isaac) to slip into a coma, and the four end up in the Digital World. Is the war against the Seven Great Demon Lords connected with these kids' arrival? What really happened to Gale? And why does the humanoid entity who claims to serve the Seven Great Demon Lords so hauntingly familiar?_

 **The Characters**

 _The DigiDestined_

Isaac Kang | Male | 15 years old | Korean-American | Partner Digimon: Patamon  
 **Isaac** is a normal teen living in the state of Virginia, doing ordinary things with his friends. Extremely close to his older sister Gale, he acts tough on the outside, but is kind and thoughtful. Isaac is very popular in school, due to his outgoing personality, but he only keeps four "best friends", preferring to be close to few friends he can trust.

Eric Lee | Male | 15 years old | Korean-American | Partner Digimon: Lopmon  
 **Eric** is the brains behind the DigiDestined, coming up with strategies to keep his team on top in any situation. He is best friends with Isaac, and looks up to him because he is "popular", unlike himself. Although he is quiet, when Eric speaks, all of his friends know to quiet down and listen because he gives solid advice.

Sarah Hanson | Female | 15 years old | British-American | Partner Digimon: Dorumon  
 **Sarah** is the outspoken member of the group, often getting into trouble when she says something she shouldn't. Sarah doesn't mean to cause harm with her words, however. Sarah's parents divorced when she was young, causing her mother to gain custody of her and her younger brother, Nicholas (Nico), and acts tough to protect herself and her brother. Isaac often bails her out of trouble, especially from potential school bullies, and she is grateful for his help.

Jason Lin | Male | 15 years old | Chinese-American | Partner Digimon: Terriermon  
 **Jason** is the mediator of the group, preferring to resort to violence only when faced with no other choice. He believes that words win wars, not violence, and fully supports any time someone suggests a peaceful solution. Jason's father is a successful dentist, and due to his influence, Jason is a little bit of a germaphobe, and usually gets teased lightly by his friends for it. Jason is the only one who thinks about being "responsible", always trying to care for his friends, in both the real world and the digital world.

 _The DigiDestined's Digimon Partners_

Patamon | Male | Attacks: Boom Bubble | Partner To: Isaac Kang  
 **Patamon** is a little on the hyper side, always hovering over Isaac's head. While he is young and a little brash, he always means well and tries to do his best to cheer everyone up. He is excited to have Isaac as his partner DigiDestined, saying that he (Isaac) is a "great guy", and their personalities "are a perfect match for each other".

Lopmon | Male | Attacks: Tiny Twister, Blazing Ice, Double Typhoon (with Terriermon) | Partner To: Eric Lee  
 **Lopmon** is reserved, like his partner Eric, preferring to stick by the human's side than with other Digimon. Although he seems quiet, however, Lopmon is capable of conversation, especially when Terriermon, his twin brother, encourages him. Lopmon is hardworking as well, always trying to help his friends whenever they are in trouble.

Dorumon | Female | Attacks: Dash Metal, Metal Cannon | Partner To: Sarah Hanson  
 **Dorumon** is a protective Digimon, sticking to her partner Sarah at all times. She has an outgoing personality, enjoying the company of her fellow Digimon and DigiDestined. She is the most combat-happy of the group, looking for trouble. It is no wonder that Isaac and Patamon usually have to rescue the two from a situation.

Terriermon | Male | Attacks: Terrier Tornado, Bunny Blast, Double Typhoon (with Lopmon) | Partner To: Jason Lin  
The twin brother to quiet Lopmon, **Terriermon** is, unlike his brother, robust and energetic. He often has to coax his brother out of his shyness, but he enjoys it. Terriermon's ultimate dream is to work together with his brother and reach their final Digivolution together, and save the Digital World. For having a large dream, Terriermon seems very enthusiastic.

 _The Seven Great Demon Lords_

Lucemon | Male | Originally seen in his Rookie form | Attacks: Grand Cross, Divine Feet  
 **Lucemon** , once an Angelic Digimon, rebelled against King Yggdrasil and was banished to the Dark Area along with the rest of those who rebelled with him. Eventually, the darkness overwhelmed him, and became a twisted version of his former self. Even though he is at the Rookie stage, he is more powerful and more dangerous than most Ultimate Digimon, and is the proud leader of the group that calls itself "The Seven Great Demon Lords".

Leviamon | Male | Attacks: Shell Shock, Tail Strike, Thunder Breath, Duo-Tail Strike  
 **Leviamon** wasn't one of those who rebelled against King Yggdrasil and the other Angel Digimon; however, his position as the creator of the wickedness of the Digital World, this mighty, monstrous Digimon was named as one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Levimon is only happy to devour any of his enemies.

Daemon | Male | Attacks: Evil Inferno, Evil Flapping, Hammer Knuckle, Double Dust, Slash Nail  
 **Daemon** is the strategist of the Seven Great Demon Lords, preferring to stay in the back and planning every one of his group's actions. Once a highly-ranked Seraphimon, Daemon rebelled against King Yggdrasil as one of Lucemon's generals, and was banished to the Dark Area. He eventually became Daemon, and even now schemes to destroy King Yggdrasil and spread darkness to all of the Digital World.

Belphemon | Male | Originally seen in his Sleep Mode | Attacks: Dark Sigh, Gift of Darkness, Dark Horn, Lightning Horn  
 **Belphemon** is seen in a seemingly eternal slumber, but they say that even this version of the Demon Lord Digimon is terrifyingly powerful. And it is said that when he awakens, anything that enters Belphemon (Rage Mode)'s sight will become its target, and his attacks will ensure nothing remains of his enemies.

Barbamon | Male | Attacks: Death Lure, Pandemonium Lost, Dark Inferno, Greedy Wand  
Although the other Demon Lord Digimon deny it, **Barbamon** claims to be the strategist of the group, despite the official position belonging to Daemon. Barbamon is the embodiment of greed, coveting any sort of treasure within the Digital World, and, while usually too cowardly to attack himself and calling on the Army of Darkness to do his bidding, he is known to kill anyone just to get his hands on some rare treasure.

Beelzemon | Male | Attacks: Darkness Claw, Double Impact, Quick Shot, Heartbreak Shot  
 **Beelzemon** is a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, and has the strength equal to all of his fellow Demon Lords; however, he is extremely prideful, and prefers to live solo, only appearing to the rest of his group when a meeting is called. He cherishes his shotguns, the _Berejena_ , and dares any gun-wielding Digimon to compare him/herself to his prowess. Although he is an evil Digimon, Beelzemon never attacks anyone who is weak or unarmed, due to his pride.

Lilithmon | Female | Attacks: Phantom Pain, Razor Nails, Darkness Love, Evil Sigh, Empress Emblaze  
 **Lilithmon** is a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords who is the only one of them with an actual purpose outside of 'domination'. She plans to resurrect an ancient evil known only as 'The Mother of All Evil', as not even their group is able to match the power of King Yggdrasil, the embodiment of good, light, and balance in the Digital World. None of her fellow Demon Lords know of this, but Lilithmon uses the group's attacks on the Digital World as bait, working behind everyone's back.

 _The Army of Darkness_

*Note that there are hundreds upon hundreds of Digimon in this category, but I'm only listing significant members (who appear frequently).

"N" | Female | Humanoid entity whose true self is always covered in a black hooded robe | Attacks: Unknown | Commander of the Army of Darkness  
A mysterious feminine entity who serves the Seven Great Demon Lords as the commander of their Army of Darkness, this figure simply goes by the moniker " **N** ". She always has a BlackGatomon by her side, as if she were her partner Digimon, and continues to track and disrupt the DigiDestined's lives, all at the request of her masters.

BlackGatomon | Female | Attacks: Lightning Paw, Cat's Eye Hypnotism | Captain of the Army of Darkness  
 **BlackGatomon** is the mischievous cat-like companion of N, the commander of the Army of Darkness. While she is small, she is a Champion-level Digimon who can go evenly with even the likes of Angemon. BlackGatomon seems extremely protective of her commander, even more so than what seems normal.

SkullSatamon | Male | Attacks: Nail Bone, Skull Hammer | Captain of the Army of Darkness  
 **SkullSatamon** is one of the captains of the Army of Darkness under the command of N. He is a battle-hardened veteran, and does not approve of N, who, in the time he knew her, has never shown off attacks of her own. He is very doubtful of why Lilithmon insists N is stronger than any of the captains combined, but follows her orders regardless, as he is trained to do so.

 _Other Characters_

Gale Kang | Female | 18 years old | Korean-American  
 **Gale** is Isaac's older sister, and was on her way to graduating high school. However, due to what police call an "accident under mysterious circumstances", she is currently in a coma. Contrary to what her family believes, the coma was actually medically induced by the medical team, to save her life.

Nicholas "Nico" Hanson | 12 years old | British-American  
 **Nico** is Sarah's younger brother, and has a naive personality. He likes to cause trouble and then cling to his sister claiming innocence. He is devastated when his sister and her friends disappear one day, but forces himself to 'grow up' in the space of a few months, not wanting to fail his sister's trust in him.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Author's Note / Disclaimer: Hey there! I know I only had a character setup "chapter" up, but thank you for all the views, whoever you are! As usual, I don't own Digimon, only the OCs.**

Isaac Kang was just an ordinary teenager living in an ordinary world, surrounded by an ordinary family and an ordinary group of friends. He thought nothing was going to change that - if he thought otherwise, he'd have thought he'd seen too many movies. But here he was, staring at this _thing_ that had slammed into his _sister_.

"GALE!"

He couldn't believe it. Some sort of skeletal, humanoid creature that could have popped up in a _cartoon_ or even a _horror movie_ was in front of his very eyes, staring at the unmoving form of his older sister, Gale. Beside him, Sarah Hanson, one of his best friends, whimpered in fear. Jason Lin, another of his best friends, averted his gaze away from the whole scene, as if he was about to get sick. In his trembling hand he held his cell phone; when he made a motion to call someone, however, the _monster_ saw this and waved its hand in the air, and the power went dead.

"How?" Jason cried, horrified. "No one will interrupt me," the _THING_ spoke in a gruff, masculine voice. "The monster can talk?" Eric Lee, another friend, exclaimed, causing the monster to frown in confusion. "Me?" The strange skeleton-man-thing asked, "a monster?" He chuckled, sending chills down Isaac's spine. Everyone else's too, judging by how his friends shivered. "Oh no no," the thing continued, "I'm a Digimon, not a 'monster'. At least get the facts straight." Isaac had been frozen in fear for the better part of what seemed like an eternity, but he had to say something to this creature calling itself a 'Digimon' ('what does that even mean', he wondered). He just _had_ to. This thing was responsible for knocking his sister out. She had done nothing to deserve that fate.

"What did you do to my sister, you monster?" Isaac screamed at the skeleton creature, "Why HER?" The creature spoke, glancing down at the unconscious form of Gale Kang and shrugging its shoulders indifferently, "It was at my masters' request, you shall not interfere with the works of the Seven Great Demon Lords." The thing introduced himself, standing to his full height, "I am SkullSatamon, loyal servant of Their Dark Majesties, the Seven Great Demon Lords. I've just gotten rid of someone who will be trouble for them in the future, is all." Pausing for a moment, SkullSatamon seemed to study Isaac and his friends carefully before saying something under his breath. Isaac wasn't a lip-reader, especially not a _skeletal_ lip reader ('do skeletons even have lips?' Isaac wondered), but he thought he'd seen something akin to "These effin'-" Isaac didn't know whether to laugh or stare in shock. Even a skeletal creature straight out of someone's nightmare could try to tone down cursing. Then he screamed, like the rest of his friends. Where the skeletal man had been just seconds before was nothing. Absolutely nothing but air.

"Is... is it gone?" Eric asked quietly. "Does it matter?" Jason asked, eyeing Gale's body on the ground, looking so lifeless, "we've got to take her to the hospital." Isaac stared at his feet numbly. His friends were already moving, performing actions that could potentially save his sister's life, but him? He couldn't move at all. All the courage he'd had earlier, all the strength he'd had when he yelled at the thing calling itself SkullSatamon... It was gone. He just wanted to sit down, maybe even lie down, somewhere. Everyone was trying to be responsible, even Sarah, who was usually just acting tough to hide her true feelings of insecurities. She was the one asking all these questions at Isaac, he knew. He could hear her voice, but it felt like from far away, as if she were on the phone talking to him, not next to him.

"Isaac? Are you okay?" Sarah asked nervously, probably for the tenth time. "I'm... I'm fine," Isaac muttered, lying through his teeth, "just... worried." "I know you are," Sarah soothed, "I bet you're scared too. Right?" 'She sees right through me,' Isaac realized. "N... No," he stammered, lowering his gaze back to the ground, "I'm not scared of anything." "Liar," Jason's voice came from behind; the reliable one of Isaac's 'gang', the teen could see that Jason's phone was in his hand. "It works," the chubby Chinese-American teen explained, "as soon as I could turn it on and check if it works or not, I called 911. They're coming." "Good," Isaac replied, sighing. Soon, the air was filled with loud, obnoxious sounds of horns and sirens blaring. There was a swarm of paramedics and firefighters on the scene, and soon, they had Gale in a stretcher and in an ambulance, and with more sirens, the emergency vehicles were gone. Then the police came.

"I'm Officer Mack James with the Fairfax County Police Department. Can you kids come with me to the station?" Isaac looked at his friends uneasily. They returned his gaze with their own uneasy looks. He swallowed. "Officer," he began, only to be interrupted by the tall officer, "At the station please." Isaac and his friends sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Isaac only had one thing in his mind as the officer drove his friends and him to the nearby Underwood Police Station, 'Hang on Gale, don't die, please...' He glimpsed at his friends, and they all looked away. All three had experienced something bizarre, at the very least. None of the officers -Officer James included- would believe their story, after all. He leaned against the seat in the cruiser and closed his eyes.

When the four friends arrived at the police station, all of their parents were already there. Anxious sets of eyes greeted the teenagers as they were escorted in by Officer James. "What happened?" demanded Mrs. Lee, Eric's mother, "did they do something wrong?" "Are you arresting my son?" Mr. Kang, Isaac and Gale's father, asked, tears in his eyes. Isaac knew only his father was here because his mother was heading to the hospital by now, and only could cast his gaze downward to his feet. Another officer, this time female, spoke for the officers present, "We are not making any arrests at this time. I know all of you are worried, but whatever happened to Gale Kang was clearly witnessed by these children. We are not judging anyone," she emphasized, "just asking for what happened." Sarah Hanson's mother asked tearfully, "Will it take long?" Another officer, who introduced himself as Sgt. Samson, said officially, "It shouldn't take long at all, but only if they cooperate fully with us." With that, Isaac was led away from the group of anxious parents and into another room, watching his friends being escorted to other rooms in the station.

He wondered, 'What am I even going to say to them?'

 _ **Author's Note: I will be exploring each character's backstories later on when it becomes more significant. I know this seems a little hasty, but I promise I have a story written offline - just that I had to rewrite this prologue part because it used to be due to a car accident and things taking too long before they ended up in the Digital World, and I thought it would sound too boring. Please let me know if the original idea seems better than this one, and I can probably rewrite this as the original prologue! Also, Farifax County is an actual county in the US state of Virginia, but Underwood is a fictional town I made up. While it's easier to make up names of individual towns and cities, it's too hard for me to create an entire county. I used to live there some time ago, so I'm most familiar with the area. Thank you again for reading! ~Emmie**_


End file.
